


Movie Nights Are New

by Crazyartdad



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biteing, Couch Sex, M/M, Movie Nights, Phase One (Gorillaz), im not good at tagging yet, its just some netflix and chill, you know the typical stuff, zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: “Which one should we watch the first or second?”“Just bloody pick one before I change my mind.”





	Movie Nights Are New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20 min into netflix and chill and he gives you this look](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315225) by Sin-Tastein. 



> Just a little writing to go with this beautiful comic by sin-tastein on Tumblr go check them out!
> 
> http://sin-tastein.tumblr.com/post/160827353747/sintastein-20-minutes-into-netflix-and-chill-and

“Which one should we watch the first or second?”  
“Just bloody pick one before I change my mind.”

The bluenette scrambles his decision before thrusting the rejects away messily on the tv stand, gently cleaning the disc before popping the sucker in. Looking back he smiles as Murdoc stretches his arms behind the ratty old couch stained from years of damage and made his way over. It wasn't often he partook in one of his Grotesque films, if anything thing it was once in a blue moon, But he wasn't going to complain if it meant doing something other than sweating over a torn up note pad in a room full of smoke.

Pressing play Murdoc gives a guff of acknowledgment towards the movie, scooting over a tad for his singer to sit by. As the movie starts up he gives a small smirk to the familiar soundtrack used for their very song A1.

“So unfulfilling, I was waiting for the drums to kick in” Murdoc announces quietly causing 2D to give a slight chuckle. 

This is nice he says to himself as he catches glimpse at the other, tuned in fully to the story that's been unwound a million times, noticing the soft heat emanating at his side,clenching up at certain scenes. No sound other than the blaring vintage disc as all bandmates were tucked away to their own devices.

“That's you, your bub.” Stuart says out of nowhere pointing to the zombie chained on screen.

It takes Murdoc a second to comprehend what was said through his half sober mind but when he does he jerks his head to 2D in offense, watching as the singer laughed maniacally at his own joke.

“I'm sorry, i-it's I know it's not that Funny, but I cant its just so stupid that i'm picturing it”  
“Dents?” The Satanist asks with a subtle calm  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut the fuck up”  
“Im trying im sorry!” He yells again with more laughter than the last causing the Bassist to smile in return, leaning closer to the giggling mess.

Thirty minutes in and he grows bored and fidgety, noticing the man more closely at his side,when his breathing hitched in surprise, when his pulse speed fast, his senses were overpowered by butterscotch. He wondered if he noticed it too? He asked himself stealing another glance towards the man in question. 

Not a chance this guy is balls deep in he replied to himself in defeat as he watches the horror junkie stare wide eyed at the screen.

He adjusts his posture hoping to reel Stuart back in but to no advances, there was a movement but only just a tad before he was sucked in again to the film. Biting his lip in irritation Murdoc leans down to his ear and gives a breathy whisper to the other, a smirk upon his lips.

“Im hungry.”

Dents looks to him in wonder  
There we-  
Before handing him the popcorn bowl with a smile.  
Go..

Numbingly taking the bowl he stares into the half eaten mess, dissociating for a good minute or two before asking himself what the hell happened.

**********************

Twenty minutes remaining and no such luck, In fact he gave up fifteen minutes ago (he knows, he's been counting) and like always waiting was pure hell. He Rested his elbows on his knees in defeat,dragging his hands along his face while the Songbird relaxed against the back,arms behind his head. How long was this movie again?

 

He debated every so often if he should just put things in action, yet every time he looked to see the man happily enjoy the apocalyptic fantasy even he couldn't pull him away. So like whatever man was left he waited, looking to the blue tuned dark hair in the low light room. His eyes traveled down the skinny frame leaving his mind open to all the pretty sounds to be made once you hit the right spot, if you touched the right places. Sitting, waiting, hardening.

Fuck.

 

Eyes blurred bloodshot to the screen as he watched the credits roll, feeling the Bluenette stretch his arms with a satisfied grunt. 

“I don't know, I think the Night of living dead was better, jus got that- you know? That old horror movie vibe, It's all black in white?” Stuart says looking over to Murdoc for input.

Murdoc sits up and looks over to Stuart tiredly as the Singer gives a toothless smile.

“You hungry? We could get some fried chicken or somef-”

The hobgoblin interrupts his question by yanking him close, attacking him with a lust filled kissed to the cushions below.

‘Ow Mudz!,mudz..” Stuart chimes with a warning of his teeth,breathing the name a second time around.

He minded his teeth to only graze, using mostly his tongue to get the job done. Murdoc encouraged his front man to wander,smiling at the hands starting to grip his hair and back, kissing the tunes from the bluenettes throat. Delighted with his response he settles on a small patch of skin near his ear, not only to tease him more with the sounds of what he was doing but to feel the breath of his moans, he figured it was a win-win.

“Mu-mmm~ Mur-…”

With a final nip of the ear he lurked further, kissing at the exposed collarbone from the button up cardigan. As he pushed his hands under to explore the fragile frame he listened to all the little gasps his Star had to offer as he ran his nails over his ribs teasingly. 

“L-lemme-” Stuart tries to talk through the heavy sighs.

Murdoc looks up and captures his lips once more,charmed as Stuart nipped for entrance, smiling at his obedience, the little surprise at his length of tongue, no matter how many times he's exposed to it. Lavishing in the semi-controlling kiss the green hands began to explore further upwards tweaking at his nipples chuckling against the jolt of the man's body.

************

Soothing into the touch he let the other continue his way, watching him open his shirt with the help of his teeth, nice little skill, good multi-tasking. He told himself as he rested his head back with another moan arching his back to the feel of the lips at his stomach.

Feeling the crisp air against his skin he hardened at the sight in front of him. He looked to the eyes glazed over in lust as the Bassist hook his thumbs into his underwear, confident to keep eye contact with every new hickey forming closer to the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

Jesus how can he do this so calmly. He thinks as his face goes red

As soon as the zipper stops a hand in his hair halts his actions.

“I wanna, I wanna cum with you” he asks brushing the hair through his fingers.  
Murdoc shifts their positions lying on his side and leaves kisses on his neck once more. A hand reaches under to grasp him and he nearly dies from the sudden relief.

“You're too good for me Dents”

“Keep talking” He pleads as he shakingly goes to work on the others belt.

Murodc gives a rare moan as he finally feels contact to his shaft, mummering encouragements to each pull from the skillful fingers threatening to edge him to insanity.Thrusting his hand under the pillow he gets a comfortable leverage to the man's hair while he reveled in the bliss that is his calloused hand.

“I couldn't fucking wait till that damn movie was over, looking at you like that” He murmurs into his ear

“Imagining so many pretty positions for you~”Murdoc chuckles as Stuart grips tightly onto his cross, blush spreading down his chest as he quickens his hand. 

“Anywhere my mouth could wa-nder-mnnff, Sweet Satan you might just kill me”

Burying his head into Stuart's neck he tries to compose himself, finding it harder to do with the gasping and pleading of faster. He keeps his hand teasingly slow much to 2D’s discomfort and watches him buck into his hand to gain more friction. Placing soft kisses on the forming bruises he grips his dick tightly biting his lip at the others sultry moan.

“You do this alot, you grab my cross during stuff like this”  
“Mudz!”  
“I love it, especially when you ride me-when it’s balled up in your fist” one more full stroke.  
“Fuck, plea-lease” He says clenching his eyes closed trying to relax against his demon like nature.

Figuring he had enough he quickens his pace, watching the relief wash over him, eyeing his body as it shakes with the much needed pleasure releases tentatively from the weeping slit. He was so close, and if he kept it up so would he.

As he thumbed the tip in small circles he felt himself starting to rise at a quickened pace as every movement suddenly felt so right, another moan slipped past as he whispered The singers name unevenly, Noticing that both their movements started to get shaky

2D came with a loud groan as he balled the chain in his first, biting his fingers against the noise while Murdoc hid his in the nape of his neck kissing out his high, mumbling sweet nothings against each peck.

“Perfect, your fucking perfect”


End file.
